


Truth or Dare

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Philip and Lukas go to the party in Red Hook and really do kiss in front of everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea that came in my mind. Give kudos and comment if you like it

They had been in the party for around one hour now, and while Lukas couldn't move away from him or let go from his hand, they hadn't done anything yet. They hadn't kissed since they left his house, and Philip was starting to become nervous Lukas had given up. He would never pressure Lukas to anything, but he had implied they would finally kiss in front of his friends and Philip was nervous. Anxious. Excited. He wanted to kiss Lukas everywhere, in front of anyone. 

After a few drinks, they were finally going to dance - he liked dancing - when someone called the party to a game of Truth or Dare. Lukas stared at him, and he shrugged, deciding that after all that happened, this could hardly be so bad. 

They walked to the other room, where the music wasn't so loud, and sat down in a circle, Lukas still holding his hand over their knees. At first, he had been nervous, but now he seemed to be liking it very much. He was even smiling brighter. It was beautiful really. 

"Let's start!" One girl yelled, and put a bottle of beer in the middle of the circle, twisting it and sitting back again. It took a while for it to actually land on Lukas or Philip himself, but as it did, all the shy dares and truths had already ended, and they were already starting to actual 'kiss him' or 'make out for seven minutes in a closet' kinds of dares. Which was fine really, as long as Philip didn't have to kiss any of those idiots that made fun of him before. 

When the bottle stopped on Lukas, whatsoever, he felt nervous, and so did the blond, because he squeezed his hand tightly. 

"Truth or dare, Lukas?" A girl asked, smirking to him, and he took a while to answer, thinking everything through. 

"Dare" he finally answered, making a few of the people there cheer. Philip was feeling even more nervous. What the hell? It had nothing to do with him, why was he nervous?

"I know it sounds lame and all since you're together, but make out with Philip for five minutes, in front of everybody" she said, and the girls cheered as the guys groaned in disgust. Philip blushed deeply, and so did Lukas, their hands sweaty while being held. 

"You don't have to do it, you know it right?" He whispered to Lukas, because he had to make sure the boy was sure he wanted to. However, the girl next to him heard it, and whined loudly. 

"No no no! It's a dare! He has to do it!" She yelled, and this time even the boys agreed, cheering them on. 

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" They started yelling, most of them laughing, and while they did it, Philip's nervousness started to become annoyance. Teenagers were the worst. 

"We won't do it if he doesn't want to" Philip tried, but no matter what he said, they only yelled louder, laughing harder and clapping their hands. "We -"

"Philip" Lukas called, and he turned to the blond, who also seemed annoyed but mostly embarrassed. "That's not how life works. We just have to do it"

"Come on, I was nice" the girl that gave the dare said, smirking. "I could've told him to kiss anyone else, but I told him to kiss his boyfriend. It's not a big deal"

"Sure" Philip rolled his eyes, annoyed, but then he turned to Lukas, because he was holding his arm, trying to get his attention. 

Suddenly, all of that felt a lot like their first kiss in the cabin. 

"Relax" Lukas said, smiling a bit, and Philip chuckled quietly, shaking his head. 

"I should be the one saying that" he said, and then he narrowed his eyes because Lukas was coming closer, one hand moving up to Philip's cheek, and suddenly they were kissing, slowly, at first a chaste kiss. 

"Oh come on! Do this for real!" Someone yelled in the crowd, and while Philip almost pulled back to complain, but suddenly Lukas was licking his bottom lip and pulling him closer by his shirt, and before Philip could move closer Lukas seemed to get impatient and crawled over Philip himself, shamelessly sitting on the brunette's lap and receiving several cheers and several grossed out sounds. 

Lukas was way too tall to sit comfortably on Philip's lap, but he did not seem to mind. He held Philip's cheeks and kissed him deeply, his chest pressing up to Philip's, making the brunette move his head up so they could continue kissing, his hands going up to Lukas' waist and pulling him closer filled with need and happiness. His heart was beating so hard against his chest that he felt like it would pop out at any minute now. 

"Boys, boys! Five minutes are done!" Someone yelled, and while Philip - sadly - started to pull back, Lukas did not seem to have heard, because he let Philip move away but made himself small on Philip's lap, leaning down and kissing and biting his neck, making the brunette almost fall back on the floor, while Philip moved his hands back to support his body. 

"Lukas" he tried to say, but it came out more like a moan that anything, making him blush deeply. He thought that after that Lukas would just realise what he was doing, but instead he was the one that groaned back, biting and sucking a single spot on Philip's neck and making the boy melt even further under him. "F-uck..."

"Dude, that's gross"

"Let's just leave them here"

"Oh, I only wish he would do that to me"

Philip felt pride filling his chest as he heard those comments, specially because the last one to talk was Rose herself. He couldn't focus on them for long though, because soon they were left alone in that living room, and only then he let himself fall back on the floor while Lukas straddled him, moving back only after there was a big purple bruise on Philip's neck. 

"Where is everybody?" Lukas breathed out, panting, and Philip shook his head, holding his shirt. 

"They left. Thought we were too gross" he chuckled, smirking, and Lukas chuckled back, nodding slowly. 

"We really are" Lukas agreed, and then slowly laid down over Philip, kissing him slowly and humming when Philip's hands started to caress his sides. Out of nowhere, however, Philip pushed him to the side and jumped over Lukas, straddling him with a smirk. 

"Did you just kiss me in public?" He asked, slowly, and Lukas chuckled, placing his hands over Philip's waist, rubbing it gently. 

"No. Rick Anderton did" he teased, and Philip let out a soft giggle before leaning down and kissing Lukas slowly. "You fell in love with being on top, didn't you?" He asked, and Philip rolled his eyes, making the blond smirk. 

"Actually I just love the sounds you make when I'm here" he said, smirking back, and Lukas blushed lightly but didn't fight Philip on his comment. The brunette leaned down, arching his back and slowly lining their crotches up only to tease Lukas a bit. "You get so weak when you're down there, you know?"

"Shut up" Lukas mumbled, but he knew it was truth. He raised his hands and slid them down Philip's back to his ass, squeezing it and making him grind down against Lukas, both breathing hard against each other's lips. "Fuck Philip..."

"When you said you would kiss me in front of everyone, I didn't think we would have public sex" Philip said, smirking widely, and Lukas stared at him, rolling his eyes. 

"If you don't shut up and kiss me, I'll turn us around" he said, firmly, squeezing Philip's ass again and smirking when the brunette groaned and leaned down to kiss Lukas, both getting way too much into the kiss, hands moving up and down each other's bodies without actually taking anything off. 

After a while kissing, someone coughed loudly and they pulled away, looking at the door where Rose stood, smirking down at them. 

"Boys. The party is almost over. Why don't you two go home and continue that there?" She asked, and they stared at each other surprised. They had been there for how long? Philip stood up, his pants way too tight, and helped Lukas up as well, both trying to fix themselves to look more presentable. She laughed at them and checked them out, making both blush deeply. "Oh boy. I only wish you liked me like you like him" she said, staring at Lukas, before walking off with a wide smirk on her face. 

Philip looked at Lukas, feeling a bit guilty, but the blond just smiled and took his hand, pulling him out of the room. 

"My dad's out tonight" he said, kissing Philip's ear and taking him to his bike again. Philip shivered, so many ideas coming to his mind. "We can go home and you call Helen to tell her you'll stay over"

"Alright" he answered quickly, putting on his helmet and climbing behind Lukas as they reached the motorbike. He wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and hummed behind him. 

He waved to Rose as she passed by, and then they were off, now with all the conformations that yes, they were together, and Lukas was way more active than he ever looked. 

Philip actually felt very proud of his boyfriend for several reasons. He loved him too much.


End file.
